When troubleshooting problems with machines, technicians typically use handheld devices useful for basic fault finding and field service work. These devices can generally be used to troubleshoot electrical, mechanical, or other problems in a wide array of industrial and household devices, such as electronic equipment, motor controls, domestic appliances, power supplies, and wiring systems.
For proper diagnosis during troubleshooting, technicians frequently make multiple measurements at different places, and sometimes these measurements need to occur simultaneously or close in time proximity. The locations of the individual measurements may be in difficult-to-reach locations, for example, in the back of the machine or behind a panel that has an interlock in place. Moreover, if a technician is required to defeat the interlock to make a measurement, it may lead to a potentially hazardous situation for the technician or for others. Further, if the technician needs to connect measurement equipment in the back of the machine, he often either needs assistance from another person or must continually move from back to front to both operate the machine and read measurements.
Therefore, a system is needed that allows a technician to reduce the amount of time spent connecting and reconnecting instrumentation. Such a system would allow the technician to safely power down equipment and connect the proper instrumentation, then secure any opened panels or interlocks before making measurements. Moreover, a system is needed that allows simultaneous or near simultaneous multiple measurements for troubleshooting intermittent problems.